Trucks, tractor-trailers, or tractors that are connected to chassis for carrying containers can be used to transport cargo that includes goods. Cargo can be transported from an origin (such as a factory, a warehouse, a retail outlet, etc.) to a destination (such as retail outlet, a warehouse, customer premises, etc.) along a route.